I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to managing data sharing performed by wireless earpieces with other electronic devices.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of microprocessors, circuit boards, chips, and other components. Wearable devices may track and record a number of different types of data corresponding to the user, user's activities, utilization of the wearable devices and so forth. Effectively sharing data may be difficult based on the size and accessibility of the wearable devices.